kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jeon Jung Kook
|lugar = Busan, Corea del Sur |familia = |ocupación = |voz = Tenor |instrumentos = |período = 2013-actualidad |agencia = Big Hit Entertainment |relacionado = BTS |signature = 140px|link= }}Jungkook (정국) es un cantante y bailarín surcoreano. Es integrante de BTS, bajo Big Hit Entertainment.Get to Know BTS: Jungkook Inicios de vida Jungkook nació el 1 de septiembre de 1997K-Pop Now!: The Korean Music Revolution en Busan, Corea del Sur.Jungkook Naver Profile Se unió a Big Hit Entertainment después de participar en las audiciones de Superstar K3,'신양남자쇼' 정국 "7개 소속사 러브콜..랩몬 멋있어 왔다" siendo elegido en 2011 en las audiciones celebradas en Daegu.BTS’s Jungkook Talks About Why He Chose Big Hit Entertainment After “Superstar K3” Audition A pesar de no haber pasado la primera ronda de pruebas de Superstar K3, muchas empresas tuvieron la oportunidad de ver el vídeo de su audición mientras reclutaban nuevos aprendices, lo que le llevó a convertirse en uno de los aprendices más solicitados de la época.BTS: Everything You Need to Know About the K-Pop Boy Band Ready to Take Over the World Siete empresas diferentes le ofrecieron contratos, como JYP Entertainment, Cube Entertainment, FNC Entertainment y la propia Big Hit Entertainment.'신양남자쇼' 정국 "7개 소속사 러브콜..랩몬 멋있어 왔다" Jungkook acabó optando por firmar con Big Hit y comenzar su período de aprendizaje. Para practicar danza antes de su debut, entrenó con Movement Lifestyle en Los Ángeles durante el verano de 2012.http://ize.co.kr/articleView.html?no=2013071113597216792&type=& Carrera El 12 de junio de 2013, Jungkook hizo su debut como miembro de BTS con el lanzamiento de 2 Cool 4 Skool.BTS Asks about Your Dreams in ‘No More Dream’ MV En diciembre de 2013, colaboró con otros artistas de Big Hit Entertainment en la canción «Perfect Christmas».Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong Hee, Joo Hee, Jung Kook and Rap Monster Want to Have a “Perfect Christmas” with Fans in Special Video En mayo de 2014, apareció en el documental de Mnet, 4 Things Show: Outrageous Interview.BTS’ Rap Monster Gets Real on Mnet Star Documentary Cuatro meses después, apareció en el documental de Mnet America, Go! BTS.[Go! Episode 7 - Go! BTS] Fue acreditado como uno de los compositores de «No More Dream» del álbum Wake Up lanzado en diciembre de 2014.NO MORE DREAM-Japanese Ver El 25 de diciembre de 2014, se lanzó un vídeo que contenía sólo el audio de Jungkook y Jimin cantando «Christmas Day», una versión de «Mistletoe» de Justin Bieber.BTS' Jimin and Jungkook Wish Fans a Merry "Christmas Day" with Cover of Justin Bieber's "Mistletoe" Para el miniálbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1, lanzado en abril de 2015, coescribió la canción «Outro Love is Not Over».BTS Explains Why an Album Comeback Took So Long En agosto del mismo año, Jungkook participó en Idol Star Athletics Championships y representó a BTS en atletismo, además de ganar el primer lugar en el relevo de 400 metros.BTS, MAMAMOO, EXID, and More Grab Gold at 11th Idol Star Athletics Championships'아육대' 원걸·미쓰에이·방탄·갓세븐, 사장님이 누구니 '최종 우승'(TV종합) En septiembre de 2015, participó en la campaña One Dream One Korea como uno de los artistas que interpretan la canción del mismo nombre, que fue escrita en memoria a la Guerra de Corea.[EXCLUSIVEEXO, Wonder Girls, AOA, BTS, & more dream of unity in 'One Dream One Korea'] EXO, Wonder Girls, BTS Participate In First Korean Unification Song In Over 60 Years Para The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2, lanzado en noviembre de 2015, coescribió las canciones «Run» y «Dead Leaves». 방금 뜬 방탄소년단 화양연화 pt.2 컨셉 포토 (컨셉 취저).jpg - 인스티즈(instiz) 인티포털 En el KBS Song Festival de diciembre de 2015, realizó una actuación especial de «Yanghwa BRDG» con Zion.T.Performances from the 2015 KBS Song Festival El 14 de mayo de 2016, apareció como MC especial del programa Show! Music Core.방탄소년단 정국·트와이스 사나, '음악중심' 스페셜 MC 발탁 El 1 de junio del mismo año, lanzó la canción «I Know», junto a RM, para conmemorar el aniversario de BTS marcando la apertura de la ceremonia BTS Festa.BTS Starts Off “2016 BTS Festa” Celebrations With Release Of Song By Rap Monster, Featuring Jungkook Entre junio y julio de 2016, protagonizó el programa Celebrity Bromance al lado de Lee Min-woo, transmitido a través de Naver TVCast, Naver V App, y el canal en YouTube de MBig TV.BTS' Jungkook and Shinhwa's Minwoo to bridge generational gap on 'Flower Boy Bromance' El 30 de julio, apareció como MC especial del programa Show! Music Core, junto con Jimin.BTS’s Jimin And Jungkook To Co-Host “Music Core” Special En agosto del mismo año, apareció en King of Mask Singer bajo el nombre Fencing Man compitiendo en los episodios 71 y 72, respectivamente.'복면가왕' 방탄소년단 정국, 펜싱맨이었다…놀라운 실력 충격 반전 En la primera ronda compitió contra Lady Jane y cantó «I'm in Love» de Ra.D, y prosiguió hasta las semifinales, cantando «If You» de BIGBANG, pero fue eliminado.복면가왕 에헤라디오 준결승 진출, 펜싱맨 정체는 ‘방탄소년단 정국’ Los jueces elogiaron su voz, comparándolo con cantantes como Crush y Zion.T.방탄소년단 정국, '복면가왕' 펜싱맨이었다 En noviembre de 2016, protagonizó el minidrama, Flower Boys Bangtan High School.BTS Acting Debut: K-Pop Idols Invade 'Star Show 360' As They Turned Into Impressive Actors En diciembre del mismo año, participó en el 2016 KBS Song Festival interpretando la canción «I'm a Butterfly», junto con otros artistas formando la K-Pop 97 Line.'가요대축제' 정국-지효-정채연 등 가요계 '97라인' 콜라보 Jungkook participó como productor y co-compositor de la canción «Magic Shop», una canción dedicada a los fans de BTS, lanzada en mayo de 2018 como parte del disco, Love Yourself: Tear.[SC이슈 컴백 D-1...방탄소년단, 주목해 볼 세 가지] En abril de 2019, Jungkook interpretó la canción "Jamais Vu" del EP Map of the Soul: Persona, junto a Jin y J-Hope. Imagen Después de su debut con BTS, Jungkook empezó a ser llamado «Golden Maknae» por sus habilidades de canto, danza y rap, además de la composición. Sus actuaciones en King of Mask Singer rompió completamente los estereotipos y opiniones con respecto a BTS. Mientras que estaba enmascarado, y competía para convertirse en el rey del programa, las actuaciones lo emocional que podía ser Jungkook cuando cantaba, por lo que recibió elogios interminables. Ha Hyun-woo, un exparticipante del programa, también elogió mucho su suave voz.[NEWS Jungkook do BTS não é chamado de "Golden Maknae" por nada] En julio, septiembre y noviembre de 2016, Gallup Korea realizó una encuesta nacional (excluyendo a Jeju), titulada Top 10 Artists y Top 20 Idols, en la que 1.500 personas de 13 a 29 años fueron invitadas a nombrar a sus artistas favoritos, y Jungkook se quedó en la vigésima posición con el 1,8% de los votos.Koreans Choose Top 10 Artists And Top 20 Idols Of 2016 En el inicio de 2017, el canal 1theK realizó una encuesta en Twitter para determinar cual es el idol con una voz dulce como el chocolate en Día de San Valentín. Jungkook ganó la votación con el 66% de los votos.BTS’s Jungkook Voted As Male Idol With The Sweetest Voice En febrero de 2017, después de que Jungkook lanzara un cover de «We Don't Talk Anymore», Charlie Puth (intérprete original de la canción) declaró adorar al artista. Durante una entrevista de radio Charlie Puth dijo: «Me gusta BTS, y también me gusta Jungkook. Simplemente me gustan, creo que son una banda fantástica. Quiero conocerlos en persona un día y pedir disculpas a Jungkook por pronunciar mal su nombre».MYXclusive: CHARLIE PUTH Reveals He Wrote His New Song "Attention" In The Philippines[할리웃통신 찰리 푸스 “방탄소년단 그냥 좋다…정국, 실제로 만나고파”] Discografía Filmografía Películas Televisión Web Referencias Galería * Jungkook/Galería en:Jungkook ru:Чонгук Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Cantantes de Corea del Sur Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Jeon Categoría:Miembros de BTS Categoría:Artistas de Big Hit Entertainment Categoría:Jungkook Categoría:Nacidos en septiembre